Second Battle of Arlington (World War III)
The Fredricksburg-Arlington Offensive also known as the Second Battle of Arlington was an offensive conducted by the South Virginia Army against American forces and North Virginia Army forces in and around Arlington and Fredricksburg. Seeing the strong possibility of a loss for General Thorndike's forces in Arlington County, Commander Kershaw had already been preparing forces for a second, much deadlier offensive, this time, one that involved cyber warfare. Commander Kershaw's fears came to fruition when the Americans defeated General Thorndike's forces in Arlington County, Thorndike himself was forced into hiding. It is at this point when the other southern republics sent fresh reinforcements into Virginia, and seeing the successes of the South Virginia Army, made serious solidified efforts to reinforce the separatists in Virginia. That, as well as the fact that the United States military was losing hefty amounts of support, and that many Americans had avoided the draft, the U.S. forces in Virginia still stood severely weakened. As a result of the Texas-Russia Deal, the Russian government sent 403 aircraft, 4204 tanks and 98 hacking devices to Texas, many of those, were taken to southern Virginia to be used for the Fredricksburg-Arlington Offensive. In addition, the South Virginia Army would employ rocket forces. American sympathizers, especially that of the Three Pecenters group, helped the separatists. Cyber warfare groups of the South Virginia Army hacked into the Pentagon, causing its complete shutdown. Anti-aircraft and anti-missile systems in the Pentagon were also hacked into, causing their malfunctions. Using new Russian technology, the South Virginia Aerial Guard carpet-bombed both American and NVA formations near and around Arlington. They also blitzed the Pentagon. The ground forces began their attack afterwards, allowing General Thorndike and his now-guerrilla army to stage their own attacks against the Americans. The Americans still stood their ground, inflicting heavy casualties on the separatist forces as the separatists had quite some trouble breaking through the American defenses, and the offensive once more degenerated into house-to-house and street-to-street fighting. With days of fighting, some separatists had begun to retreat, seeing northern Virginia as being impenetrable. Some separatist leaders had contemplated on separating North Virginia from the rest of the state, which was under their control. In spite of heavy losses, General Gabriel James's 7th Battalion was able to break through the American defenses at the Potomac River. General Thorndike united with General James at the Potomac River. Just as Thorndike and James met, Russia fired the GOAB. This caused President Tim Kaine to order all American forces to retreat, in fears that the separatists would ask Russia to fire the GOAB at American cities. Kaine himself personally met with Commander Kershaw in a secret meeting at the Appomattox Court House, the same place where General Robert E. Lee surrendered to American forces during the Civil War, to concede and recognize the independance of Virginia and discuss the terms of cessation. In a symbolic gesture, Tim Kaine referred to Lawrence Kershaw as "President Kershaw" instead of "Commander Kershaw". Commander Kershaw and President Kaine agreed to allow American troops to remain in Virginia, solely as an evacuation force, to help non-separatists emigrate out of Virginia and into the United States. After the last of the American forces left Virginia, the Republic of Virginia was proclaimed. Category:Wars Category:United States Category:22nd Century and On